Don't Even
by supernaturalbuffy
Summary: Teen!chester fic. "Dean?” His voice barely carried above the booming bass and he wondered if Dean even knew he was home. As he thought about that for a moment an oh-so-wickedly-wonderful idea formed in Sam's head. Dean, was so going to scream like a girl.


DON'T EVEN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. They belong to Kripke. This is done strictly for fun, not profit. Also, if anything seems familiar, I don't own it.

A/N: Just a little Teen!chester fic that popped in my head. It turned out to be longer than the original plot bunny but hopefully for the better. Sam is 16 and Dean is 20.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam groaned slightly as he walked towards their most recent 'home'—he used the term lightly because it was more of a rundown shack than a house—when he heard the deep thumping bass of what was mostly likely his brother's so-called music turned to ear-splitting levels even from the end of the drive where he now stood. "Not today," he whined slightly before continuing to trudge towards the house.

Today had been in a word…crappy. First off, he hadn't gotten all of his homework done from the weekend, then he'd almost been late because his _brother_ had been dragging his feet that morning after a late night, and then—to top it all off—he had somehow ended up in detention because the class bully decided that he would be a good target for his spit ball practice. Of course, it hadn't helped Sam's case when he had finally snapped and turned around to smack him for it. Yeah, teachers don't take too kindly to that in their class rooms. And now he was going to have to put up with listening to Dean's awful music.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Sam sighed heavily and put his key in the door.

It almost seemed as if the door was pushed open by the blaring music and Sam cringed slightly at the increase of volume. Yup, definitely Metallica. He quickly moved inside and plunked his bag down on the couch before removing his jacket.

Looking around he couldn't see his brother and figured he must be upstairs. "Dean?" His voice barely carried above the booming bass and he wondered if Dean even knew he was home. As he thought about that for a moment an oh-so-wickedly-wonderful idea formed in his head and a smile began to grow on his face.

Suddenly silence filled the house as the song ended and Sam froze for the moment not sure if the stereo had been turned off or if it was just between songs. When strains of heavy metal guitar began he let out a small sigh and smiled again. _This'll be fun._

He knew that if Dean was in his room that he usually sat on his bed reading whatever car magazine he had managed to get his hands on at the time and would have his feet propped up on the un-maid bed.

Which Dad hated.

Dean knew that his Dad wasn't supposed to be back until the next morning and would usually wait until the last moment to clean things up before he came home, but who said that he couldn't come home early? And just _happen_ to catch Dean goofing off. _Oh yeah, this was going to be great._

As Sam crept quickly through the creaky house letting the solid beat of the song disguise his quiet footsteps he wondered how best to scare Dean. He knew he would never get close enough to actually sneak up on him, but maybe if he did it from outside the room?

Yeah, that might actually work.

As he got closer to the room a plan started to form in his mind and he couldn't help the big grin that came across his face. Now to just wait for the right moment.

He stood outside their bedroom door with his hand poised on the door handle waiting for the moment the song would end. He'd heard this song a million times already, practically having the whole album memorize even though he hated it, and knew that he probably had maybe about a minute left. He bounced slightly on his toes and twitched his fingers slightly in anticipation.

Any second now.

_Oh Dean is so gonna scream like a girl. _

The final rift finished and started to fade and Sam tensed and grabbed the door handle.

Suddenly the door swung in pulling him with it and his eyes grew big as he lost his footing and started to fall. In the blink of an eye, he found himself flipping through the air as strong arms grabbed the front of his shirt and propelled him into the room and he hit the floor with a loud thump which pushed all the air out of his lungs.

"Hi yah, Sammy," Dean said with a huge grin on his face as he hovered above Sam, hands on hips, and looked like the cat who had eaten the canary.

Sam looked up at him in bewilderment which quickly morphed into frustration as he realized his brother had gotten the drop on _him_ and he couldn't help but glare. "Dean," he said petulantly but was drowned out by the next song starting up.

Dean just smiled and walked over to his cobbled together stereo and flicked off the switch leaving the room swimming in silence. "Sorry, were you saying something?" Dean asked still with a smug grin on his face and that just infuriated Sam even more.

"Damn it, Dean," Sam said picking himself up off the floor. "Why do you have to do that?"

Dean just shrugged. "That's just who I am. Besides, I could hear you coming from a mile away. You really should work on your stealth moves, little brother."

Sam just glared at him and tried to straighten out his shirt. "Yeah, whatever." He started to walk out of the room still perturbed that his plan had backfired when Dean put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam grumbled and didn't look at Dean still a little angry.

"Nothing, huh. Then why are you late getting home from school?"

Sam puffed out a frustrated breath and tried to move past Dean again. "It's nothing."

Dean let him go but followed him through the house and into the kitchen. He waited until Sam had gotten himself a glass of milk and a sandwich before sitting down at the table across from Sam and just…sat there.

Sam shifted slightly in irritation and tried to ignore him, but how do you ignore _Dean_? "Look, it's nothing alright? I just…had to stay after school for detention," he said the last very quietly before stuffing a huge bite of sandwich in his mouth.

"What?" Dean sat back a little shocked but then his face clouded with suspicion. "Sam…what did you do?"

"It wasn't my fault! That big…idiot-"

"Who, Max?"

"Yes, he wouldn't…leave me alone, and I...kinda…lost it," Sam finished feebly knowing how silly it sounded now but at the time it had really ticked him off.

"What'd he do?" Dean asked a little darkly and Sam could only imagine what Dean was thinking Max had done and Sam cringed slightly and ducked his head.

"He kept hitting me with spit balls."

Dean's eyebrows rose in surprise and then his face twisted in disgust at the thought of a spit ball before turning to wary curiosity. "And what did you do?"

Sam grimaced slightly before answering. "I turned around and hit him."

Dean's eyebrows were back to surprise. "You hit him?! Sam, you know you can't do that. Especially-"

"No, it wasn't like that. I didn't _hit_ him. I just…smacked him up side the head."

The array of emotions that passed across Dean's face could only be described as comical as he tried to figure out what was best to say to that. "Oh," was all he could come up with at the time. "And you got detention for that?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to talk you're way out of it when nobody fesses up that he was doing it and the teacher doesn't give a rat's ass who did what. It was just my fault that I got caught doing it."

Dean just nodded not knowing what else to do and then laughed slightly and shook his head.

Sam frowned slightly at that. "What?"

Dean laughed again and looked up at Sam. "Man, it must have been frickin' hilarious to see the look on his face when you smacked him." He then laughed again and Sam couldn't help but smile also remembering the surprised look on Max's face when he had turned around and then smacked him. "Yeah, I guess."

Dean let out a snort of laughter, which then seemed to catch with Sam, and before long they were both laughing so hard they had tears coming to their eyes. Soon the laughter died away and Sam sat there trying to catch his breath feeling better than he had when he'd gotten home.

"But seriously, Sam, you can't do stuff like that," Dean said fixing Sam with a long look. "I know it's difficult, but you gotta remember we won't be here that much longer. Dad will be done with his hunt probably this weekend, and before you know it this place will be just another blip on the radar."

Sam's smile faded at that thought and he looked back down at his forgotten sandwich suddenly not hungry any more. "Yeah, I guess."

"Besides, if you have any problems bring them to me. Let me do the ass-kicking. Okay?"

Sam looked up at Dean for a moment and then back down at his sandwich and nodded. "Thanks, Dean."

Dean just nodded in return and smacked the table top. "No problem. What are big brothers for?" He got up to leave and put a hand on Sam's shoulder as he passed him.

"Hey," he said as he stopped in the doorway. Sam turned towards him with a curious look. "You didn't do too bad earlier. I only knew you were there because I saw your shadow under the door."

Sam just blinked at that feeling a little ashamed now for trying to scare Dean.

"Besides, Dad did that to me once when I was younger and ever since I've been more…aware of my surroundings."

Sam's eyebrows shot up at that comment but then figured that that would be something that their Dad would do to prove a point.

"Hurry up and get your homework done. We need to get this place cleaned up before Dad gets back."

Sam just nodded and smiled. "Okay, but only if we can have pizza for supper."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Like? Dislike? Let me know by sending me a review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
